jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
The Saotome Gambit
| rating= | type= | genre= | chapters=36 | words= | pub_date=January 11th, 2000 | update=May 2nd, 2002 | current_status= }} The Saotome Gambit is written by Jamie Austin Wilde and began online publication on January 11th, 2000.Post at FFML - Retrieved 23-01-2017 It was completed on May 2nd, 2002.Post at FFML - Retrieved 23-01-2017 Description Plot Prologue Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Part 8 Part 9 Part 10 Part 11 Part 12 Part 13 Part 14 Part 15 Part 16 Part 17 Part 18 Part 19 Part 20 Part 21 Part 22 Part 23 Part 24 Part 25 Part 26 Part 27 Part 28 Part 29 Part 30 Part 31 Part 32 Epilogue I Epilogue II Epilogue III Notes *Followed by ''The Saffron Agenda, also by Wilde. Awards *TASS Mini Series Award for May 2000, 3rd place *TASS Mini Series Award for June 2000, 1st place (tied) *TASS Mini Series Award for July 2000, 1st place *TASS Mini Series Award for August 2000, 1st place *TASS Mini Series Award for September 2000, 2nd place *TASS Mini Series Award for October 2000, 3rd place *TASS Mini Series Award for November 2000, 3rd place *TASS Mini Series Award for Annual 2000, 6th place *TASS Crossover Mini Series Award for January 2001, 2nd place *TASS Crossover Mini Series Award for Annual 2001, 1st place Fan Art Image:Gambit2.jpg|Fan art by Erisu L. Image:Gambit3.jpg|Fan art by Don Lee Granberry Image:Gambit4.jpg|Fan art by Don Lee Granberry Image:Gambit5.jpg|Fan art by Ilana Image:Gambit6.jpg|Fan art by Bridget Ellen Wilde and Jamie Austin Wilde Image:Gambit7.jpg|Fan art by Jamie Austin Wilde Image:Gambit8.jpg|Fan art by Bridget Ellen Wilde and Jamie Austin Wilde Image:Gambit9.jpg|Fan art by Bridget Ellen Wilde FFML Posting History *Prologue & Part 1 11/01/00 *Part 2 22/01/00 *Part 3 30/01/00 *Part 4 07/02/00 *Part 5 13/02/00 *"Announcement that a revised Part 5 has been posted to the author's website." 22/02/00 *Part 6 07/03/00 *Part 7 20/03/00 *Part 8 07/04/00 *Part 9 11/04/00 *Part 10 23/04/00 *Part 11 30/04/00 *Part 12 14/05/00 *Part 13 28/05/00 *Part 14 17/06/00 *Part 15 02/07/00 *Part 16 21/07/00 *Part 17 05/08/00 *Part 18 28/08/00 *Part 19 08/09/00 *Part 20 16/09/00 *Part 21 03/10/00 *Part 22B 16/10/00 *Part 22A 16/10/00 *Part 22 (revision) 16/10/00 *Part 23 23/10/00 *Part 24 04/11/00 *Part 25 17/11/00 *Part 26 13/12/00 *Part 27A 11/01/01 *Part 27B 11/01/01 *Part 28 26/06/01 *Part 29 03/07/01 *Part 30 10/07/01 *Part 31 24/07/01 *Part 32 10/08/01 *Epilogue I 14/08/01 *Epilogue II 24/08/01 *"Epilogue III Announcement" 02/05/02Notice of final epilogue being posted to author's website as it wasn't posted to the FFML. RAAC Posting History *Prologue & Part 1 13/05/00 *Part 2 26/06/00 *Part 3 26/06/00 *Part 4 23/07/00 *Part 5 23/07/00 *Part 6 08/08/00 *Part 7 20/08/00 *Part 8 20/08/00 *Part 9 30/08/00 *Part 10 *Part 11 07/10/00 *Part 12 07/10/00 *Part 13 25/10/00 *Part 14 25/10/00 *Part 15 25/10/00 *Part 16 25/10/00 *Part 17 *Part 18 *Part 19 *Part 20 *Part 21 *Part 22 26/11/00 *Part 23 26/11/00 *Part 24 26/11/00 See Also Other External Links *[http://stfan.free.fr/lemon.php?fanfic=The%20Saotome%20Gambit&chapter=01569 Parts 19 & 26 of The Saotome Gambit at] The Ranma 1/2 Lemon Stories Archive - Retrieved 23-01-2017 References Category:Lemon M/F